Returned
by jennyyg
Summary: After a days work the UCOS team are at the pub as usual when Gerry gets a text from Sandra who has returned from France wanting to meet up. They are both feeling left out and try to come up with a way to resolve their issues together.


Sandra walked back to her office door, only now it wasn't her name on the plaque. It should say DS S PULLMAN but in its place read DCI SASHA MILLER. Sandra sighed and opened the door, inside was different to how she remembered. It smelt funny, of a posh expensive perfume and the desk normally littered with files and papers was bare except for a laptop, a neat pile of files and a photo frame. The picture inside was of a woman, younger than Sandra with longer hair smiling with a young boy and girl. A single tear fell onto Sandra's cheek which she quickly wiped away, she lingered in the office for a few minutes then walked back out the empty office and out of the police station.

"I think we are onto something here" the London female voice of Sasha Miller came through the door followed by a gravely cockney reply.  
>"Yeah this calls for a drink, pub?" Gerry asked her and the other two men who had just followed them in. They left the office and headed down to their usual pub in Hammersmith. Just as Steve brought the drinks over to the table Gerry's phone beeped, he looked at it and frowned.<br>"Everything OK pal?" Steve asked  
>"Yeah, yeah it's er, Paula, she needs me to look after little Gerry for an hour or two.. Sorry" Gerry stumbled<br>"Oh right, see you tomorrow" Sasha smiled at him  
>"Night" added Danny and Gerry left the pub.<p>

He didn't go to Paula's though, Paula wasn't the sender of the text, he made that up on the spot to get out, the actual text read:  
><em>'Hi Gerry, sorry for this but could you meet me at H Bridge in a few minutes? It would be good to catch up, don't tell the others though x'<br>_and the senders name that flashed up was **S Pullman**.

The walk from the pub to the bridge barely took a minute along the towpath. The dimly lit path showed a black figure with straight blonde hair waiting under the bridge, Gerry walked over to them, it was Sandra.  
>"Gerry! Hi, how are you?" Sandra hugged him<br>"Yeah, yeah I'm good it's good to see you! How's the war criminals thing going?" Gerry tried to remember what her job was now. He thought it was strange, Sandra wasn't the type of person to suddenly want to meet up, as far as he knew she liked being on her own and in control.  
>"Yeah yeah, defiantly a change from UCOS but it's good, and Max is great."<br>Gerry smiled and then asked "So.. how come you're back? And wanting to meet up all secretly?"  
>"Ah," Sandra sighed "I just missed it all, UCOS, London, the office.." She looked up and the corner of her mouth twitched "you" she laughed.<br>"Oh stop it" Gerry joked "You are living the life in France, all that amazing food, I'd love the chance to live there!"  
>"But I'm not you am I Gerry. I don't know what it is, the job is stressful but I enjoy it and although I don't see Max that much, he is always off somewhere he is really good to me. I just feel like there is something missing. I don't know whether I fit in over there like I did here."<br>Gerry sighed listening to Sandra, "You know it has all changed here too. Not just the fact you've left but now I am the only one from the beginning of UCOS. I don't know if-" He gave a loud laugh before he finished "I am too old!"  
>"You're not too old! You're only what.. 90 now?" She winked<br>"You cheeky sod!" Gerry snapped back "But I'm being serious, with Steve and Danny I have gone from the youngest to the oldest and I suppose I don't think _I _fit in anymore ether." He looked at Sandra then questioned "where are you staying tonight?"  
>"Oh god I didn't think about that! I'll go to a little hotel somewhere I think." She replied.<br>"You can come to mine?" Gerry suggested casually  
>"Really? Thanks, I will!" Sandra beamed and the two of them set off talking about the fact they were both felt like 'the odd one out' back to Gerry's flat where they shared a bottle of wine and had a laugh all evening.<br>_  
><em> 


End file.
